


Hands (another Minao drabble)

by magumarashi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much to it really; Aoba being a shameless flirt and Mink trying rly hard to control himself. Mink, it turns out, has sensitive palms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands (another Minao drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a couple weeks back and now I'm putting it here too for your enjoyment. Once again derailing sexy prompts, par for the course, Magu

It was a quiet evening, as evenings often were at Mink’s house. Aoba was in his room, catching up with one of his favorite TV shows. Ren and Tori busied themselves with a simple game on Aoba’s Coil (Tori was building up an impressive win streak). Mink sat on the couch, nose buried in a book he’d already read five times. Aoba had been keeping a tally of what Mink was reading, and noticed that the man seemed to read the same few books over and over, rather than finding new books to read. (He’d tried to buy Mink a new book once. Though he’d objected at first, Mink appreciated the gesture, and quietly added the new book to his rotation.)

Having run through the episodes he’d missed, Aoba stood up and shut his laptop with a snap. He glanced at the clock on the wall; it wasn’t very late yet. He decided to head to the main room to see what Mink was up to—not that he expected his partner to have moved at all in the last hour or two.

Mink didn’t look up as Aoba entered the main room, though both Allmates nodded to him in greeting. The older man didn’t even react until Aoba was sitting next to him on the couch, leaning over his shoulder to see what he was reading. Mink tilted his head just slightly, looking at Aoba over the edge of his glasses.

“… Yes?” said Mink, “Do you need something?”

“Just checking to see what you’re doing,” Aoba replied. He glanced back down at the page and frowned slightly; Mink’s book was too difficult for him to read. Although Aoba’s English-speaking ability had improved since coming to America, his reading was still trailing behind. Aoba knew that English wasn’t Mink’s first language either, and he marveled at Mink’s ability to navigate three languages nearly effortlessly. Or was he starting to forget the language he used the least…?

"Well, if there’s nothing you need, I’m going to keep reading.”

“Go ahead. Don’t let me stop you.”

Mink returned his gaze to his book, flipping the page. Aoba’s eyes fell on Mink’s hands, on his rough knuckles and broad joints. He knew firsthand just how powerful those hands could be—his neck tingled uncomfortably just thinking about it—and yet, that rough appearance concealed a surprising gentleness. Mink’s touch was always so light and careful, whether he was beading a necklace or braiding feathers into Aoba’s hair.

_He treats me like I’m made of glass… I wonder if he’s afraid of hurting me like he did back then?_

Aoba shook the sudden thoughts of the past out of his mind. The Mink he knew now would never do anything to hurt him, and worked hard to keep it that way. The ornaments tied so precisely into his hair were proof of that.

Aoba reached out slowly and touched Mink’s thumb on the corner of the page.

“Hm?” Mink looked up slightly.

“Can I…?” Aoba tugged a little on Mink’s hand.

“What?”

“Can I borrow this for a second?”

“Can you—what for?”

Aoba managed to pry Mink’s hand off the book; several pages fell back into place. He had Mink’s full attention now; the older man peered at him over the rims of his glasses with a look somewhere between confusion and irritation.

“What is it?” asked Mink, “Is something wrong? Tell me.”

Aoba brought Mink’s hand to his lips, planting a light kiss on the man’s fingers.

“What—!”

Aoba lingered for a minute, savoring the feeling of Mink’s warm skin against his own. His lips parted just slightly, his tongue slipping out for a quick taste—

“Aoba…!”

“Does it feel good?” Aoba asked quietly.

“Well, yes, but—!”

Aoba was on a roll now; he took two of Mink’s fingers into his mouth and sucked on them gently. Mink inhaled sharply and withdrew his hand.

“What’s this all the sudden?”

“Well…” said Aoba. He didn’t really have a reason for it; it was something that had come to him on impulse, “I guess… you’re always making me feel good, so I want to make you feel good too.”

Mink sighed. He closed the book and removed his reading glasses.

“Making you happy is enough,” he said, “This kind of thing is unnecessary.”

“Yeah, but you’re always on the giving end,” said Aoba, “I wanna give back a little, you know?”

“You really don’t have to…”

“Okay, let me rephrase that,” said Aoba, “It would make me incredibly happy to be able to do this for you.”

Mink snorted.

“… fine.”

Aoba held Mink’s hand in his own for a bit, contemplating his next move. Finally he lifted Mink’s hand and pressed his lips to the man’s palm. Mink jumped and pulled back again.

“Was that no good…?” Aoba asked.

“N-no,” said Mink, “It’s just… that’s not a spot that gets touched regularly. It surprised me.”

“Ahh, okay,” said Aoba, “I’ll go slower, then—but tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

“I will.”

Aoba carefully took back Mink’s hand. If a gentle kiss had been too much, he’d have to dial it back even further. He put his thumb into the other man’s palm and began to rub back and forth, as lightly as he could. He looked up to gauge his partner’s reaction: to his surprise, a fair bit of color was beginning to gather in the man’s cheeks. He gave Mink’s hand a meaning squeeze, and the other’s breath caught in his throat.

“Wow, Mink,” said Aoba playfully, “I had no idea your hands were so sensitive.”

Mink let out a disgruntled noise and refused to meet Aoba’s gaze, cheeks burning.

“But seriously, though, let me know if I need to stop—!”

“If you say that again,” Mink growled, “I’m going to flip you over and have my way with you.”

Now it was Aoba’s turn to flush; part of him almost wanted to repeat himself just to see if Mink would make good on his threat. But, he remembered, he had more important things to do.

“You seem a little worked up~” Aoba teased, recovering quickly, “Enjoying yourself?”

“What do you _think_?” Mink replied tersely.

“Well, it can be hard to tell with you sometimes.”

“… Ngh,” Mink paused, took a deep breath, and continued in a warmer tone than before, “It’s fine. I like it. I’m just not used to being on this end—that’s all.”

“It’s okay,” said Aoba with a smile, “We’ll ease into it.”

Aoba pressed his thumb into Mink’s palm. Mink twitched, but did his best to hold his hand steady.

“I’ll make sure you feel good, no matter what.”

Aoba dragged his thumb around Mink’s palm in languid circles, doing his best to move gently, but applying a small bit of pressure here and there. Though he still had some control of his expression, the older man couldn’t keep his breathing steady—and Aoba loved hearing every second of it. Mink was rarely this breathless this early; seeing him like this was a treat.

“Ready to try a kiss?” Aoba asked sweetly.

Mink nodded, gazing at Aoba with an indescribable look in his eyes. Aoba almost couldn’t look at him; Mink’s gaze pierced him to the core, and stirred something deep within him. He lifted Mink’s quivering hand to his lips and kissed the man’s fingertips one by one, then the undersides of his knuckles, and finally his palm. Mink couldn’t seem to decide whether to tense up or to melt, whether to furtively withdraw or to give himself over completely to the feeling of Aoba’s lips on his skin.

He jumped as he felt his partner’s tongue brush his skin.

“You’re… really getting into this, aren’t you…?”

“Hunh?” Aoba lowered Mink’s hand for a fleeting moment, “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I? I’m a hundred percent serious about making you feel good, you know.”

He pressed his lips to Mink’s palm.

“Two hundred percent…”

He ran his tongue along his partner’s skin, taking note of every line and wrinkle.

“A thousand percent…!”

“Nnh—!”

Mink let out a groan from deep in his throat. He inhaled slowly, trying hard to steady both his breathing and his mind.

“This is…” he said, “You’ve done enough.”

“You’re ready to stop?” asked Aoba.

“No, it’s not that,” said Mink, “It’s… I don’t know how much longer my self control can hold out.”

“So what you’re saying is,” said Aoba, “I _shouldn’t_ let you pin me to this couch and snog me senseless right now?”

“You little—!”

In a fraction of a second Aoba was on his back, trapped between his lover and the couch cushions. Mink pressed his lips to Aoba’s with a needy grunt, barely letting the boy register what was happening before shoving his tongue into his partner’s mouth.

“Ngh…! Ah—!”

Aoba let out a couple of startled squeaks; he hadn’t expected the man to react quite so aggressively. Mink took Aoba by the wrists, pinning him in place as his lips migrated down the boy’s neck…

“Would you like us to give you some privacy?”

Aoba jumped and Mink froze at the sound of Ren’s voice. The two of them turned their gaze to the coffee table, where Ren and Huracan both sat around Aoba’s coil. The two Allmates had been watching them bemusedly for several minutes.

“Ah, uh, yeah….” Aoba stammered finally, “That’d be great.”

“Understood,” said Ren, “Huracan, let us go to Aoba’s room.”

“Good plan,” Huracan responded, plucking Aoba’s Coil off the table with one foot. The pink cockatoo took flight, heading for the hall, and Ren was close behind it. After a few minutes, Aoba heard the sound of a door closing.

“So…” Aoba turned back to his lover, “Where were we?”

Mink was redder than Aoba had ever seen him; his cheeks were flushed from ear to ear. The older man refused to meet his gaze.

“… You went back down to zero again, didn’t you?”

“I… I’d forgotten they were in here,” Mink admitted, “Damn near gave me a heart attack…”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah…”

Mink released Aoba and sat back down, busying himself with finding his reading glasses. Aoba sat up and shook his head, letting his hair ornaments fall back in their usual places.

“You’re gonna go back to reading…?”

Mink let out an affirmative grunt and picked up his book, thumbing through to where he’d left off. Aoba reached for Mink’s hand and pulled it back toward himself.

“What?” said Mink.

“I wasn’t done yet,” said Aoba quietly, “I still… I still want to make you feel good.”

Aoba kissed his partner’s palm, and Mink started. The older man took a deep breath, gathering himself before replying.

“You’re not going to let me read, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Well,” Mink continued, setting his book down on the table, “I suppose… Now that there aren’t any distractions, you should be able to see it through to the end this time.”

“Believe me,” said Aoba. He brought Mink’s fingers to his lips, “I intend to.”  



End file.
